With increasing penetration of personal electronic devices in many aspects of life, such as communications, shopping, and entertainment, there has been a focus on a user's interaction with his/her electronic devices. In recent years, a variety of input/output (I/O) components and/or interfaces, such as touch sensitive display screens, have been provided on electronic devices. User interactions with touch sensitive display screens may involve a user touching the surface of the touch sensitive display screen with one or more pointing elements, such as the user's finger.